Inked Confusion
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Hinata begins to doubt kiba's love. How will he prove his weird additude and absence weren't what they seemed.


Title:Inked Confusion

Disclaimer:M, I don't own (duh), no bets, major ooc (sorry but don't say it in the reviews cause it was ment to be that way).

Summary:Hinata doubts Kiba's love for her. How will he prove his love. Hnt -she finds out at the lake.

This is just little something I've had stuck in the back of my mind recently. I might do something similiar in Lullaby but i'm not sure.

Hinata rolled over as the sun streamed into her bedroom. She splayed her hand out on the sheet next to her and groaned at the cold emptiness. Opening her pale eyes she sat up quickly.

"that jerk"

She mumbled under her breathe as she padded down the hall to the bathroom. In the recent years she had outgrown that silly stutter as well as her hopless crush on Naruto, but she still was to weak spined to stand up to her boyfriend. Turning in the water on the Hyuga female peeled out of her clothes. She thought silently to herself as she lathered her hair. They had been dating for almost a year and a half and had been intimate since day one. She was sure that she loved him and even sure that he cared for her but recently she had felt a pull in there relationship, like he was there only because it was mandatory. Last night had been the final straw they were supposed to go out to Ino and Shikamaru's instead they stayed in and had amazing sex. That morning, though, he was gone no note, message, nothing.

Grunting and deciding she needed some advice she turned off the shower. Toweling dry the dark haired nin got dressed and walked into central konoha.

"hey hina!"

Ino waved happily at the thin Hyuga who waved sheepishly in return, Akamaru stepping closely to her happily.

"what's up with the dog?"

The blond gestured at Akamaru with a handful of flowers. Hinata looked at the large dog and shrugged before turning back to her friend.

"he was outside my door this morning. I guess kiba forgot him when he left this morning"

Ino's curlean eyes suddenly shot up.

"f-f-forgot akamaru. That is not like dog-boy"

She studdered out in amazment. Hinata nodded and sat down at the bar were Ino was working.

"yeah, that's sort of the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Ino dropped the flowers imediatly. She loved giving advice. Sitting down next to Hinata she took her hands and stared into her eyes, making the once shy girl back away slightly.

"well"

She began taking the visual cue to start.

"kiba has been actig so weird lately. He's just so distant. He doesn't really touch me much other than sex. And the last couple of times I invited him to mine and Neji's he blew me off with weird excuses. I think we might be breaking up"

She looked away sadly.

"are you having enough sex?"

The old hinata suddenly began to resurface at the emberasing question.

"y-yeah we have alot of sex. Alooot of it. And it's always good. It's just, like last night we had great sex three or four times and them when I woke up he was gone."

Ino blinked in surprise at her friends openess after such a shaky opening.

"Well I would say you should talk to kiba then."

Hinata nodded knowingly and began to walk out of the flower shop. She was stopped as ino shouted at her.

"And don't ever miss one of my parties cause your fucking your boyfriend again"

Hinata chuckled as the bell of the door rang behind her.

Sighing at the though if having 'the talk' with kiba she found her feet taking her away from the village, Akamaru closely behind.

Standing at the edge of a small lake she used to train on as a genin the dark haired jonin began taking off her white tank top and shorts. Left only in her purple and blue bra and panties she toed her way into the water. She smiled contently to herself as she began to swim. Hinata loved the water, it helped her think and made her mind clear. She really did love kiba and didn't want to loose him, but after years wasted on naruto she new it hurt worse to waste her life with unrequited love.

As her head surfaced she was splashed bybAkamaru jumping in next to her. The lavender eyed beauty found herself giggiling as the playful pup licked her.

Kiba stood in a tree watching silently as his girlfriend splashed in the clear water with his dog. She was so cute in her little cotton under her dark hair was cute short and warn in pigtails to keep off her face.

Hinata looked up suddenly as she heard feet land in the grass bank.

"kiba?"

The brown haired boy smiled toothily.

"hey hina-koi"

She wadded toward him as he took off his shoes and socks followed quickly by his jacket. She walked into the grass, water dripping seductivly from her pale skin. Kiba felt his pants tighten as she walked up to him. He pulled her into a half hug and kissed her gently. She sighed sadly at the half hug and pulled away.

"kiba were did you go this morning?"

She asked suddenly causing the dark haired boy to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"what?"

"this morning, after the four rounds of sex we had last night. You were gone when I woke up and you left akamaru"

Kiba looked at his girlfriend then over her shoulder to Akamaru them back to her. He saw a sadness behind the question in her lavender eyes. Furrowing his brow in confusion he scratched at the red family tattoo on his cheeck.

"well I was going to wait to show you until your birthday but since you asked..."

The dog-nin stepped back from hinata and pulled the bottom of his black tee shirt. Half way up he turned away from hinata and hid his flintch of pain. He pulled the fabric all the way off his well toned body and faced back to her. He had a black plastic taped to his side. Pulling at the tape slightly he winced as it pulled at his body hair. Hinata watched confused until the plastic was fully removed.

Covering the right side of kibas ribcage was hinata's name in a cursive script. Fanning into his back and stomach were two wings and a small halo rested sideways on the top of the T. Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat as she reached out to touch the raised tattoo. Kiba flintched as the tender skin moved under her gentle caresses. She pulled her hand back and began feverishly wiping at tears falling from her eyes. Kiba jumped at the sight.

"oh Hinata don't cry."

He cooed pulling her into a hug, ignoring the pain shooting through his side. (a/n: this is unfortunate but true a new tattoo, especially a large one, is actually more painful as it heals than the actual work). She muzzled her thin nose into the warm flesh at the nape of his neck.

"I thought you would like it. I'm sorry do you want me to get it fixed. I mean it'll take a while but I can get it changed. I'm sorry don't..."

He was cut of by a chaste kiss.

"no I love the tattoo. It's just I thought you were getting tired of me. Since you've been so distant lately, and then you left this morning without saying anything. I was so scared."

Kiba smiled and pulled her against him tightly and kissed her forhead. She leaned up and met his lips with her own. The kiss ignighted an almost imediate spark. Kiba growled possesivly running his fingers through her hair, pulling out the pigtails.

He ran his tounge swiftly across her lips before delving into his personal cavern of warmth. Kiba loved hinata's taste it wasn't the lavender he had intialy thought it would be. It was more of a mixture blackberries and warm vanilla that sent his mind spiraling. Hinate moaned audibly into his mouth as he nibbles at her swelling lip.

He releases her mouth and runs his tounge down the nape of her smooth neck. He bit at it harshly were an old red mark had been healing. She moaned louder this time and arched against him. Her bare leg ground into his evident bulge as she arched.

Kiba was hoverig over her now unsure of when they had gotten to the ground. She panted heavily against him as his tounge lapped the light blood from her neck. He looked across her as she turned her head toward the lake. Akamaru wimpered and covered his eyes with his paws before peeking with one eye, as if reminding them they were in a semi public location.

Kiba chuckled and picked up hinata bridal style, signiling Akamaru to get there stuff. He leaped to a roof and ran toward the nearest house. Opening his window he climbed into his room dropping his lover gently infront of him. Less than gently he grabs her and slams her back against the wall. She hisses at the sudden contacts but quickly let's out a moan as he grinds his evident need into her. The once shy girl teasigly pulled the zipper of his shorts. Making agonizingly slow pace she allowed his shorts to drop to his ankles freeing his straining hard on. Kiba silently thanked the gods that he had gone comando today.

Hinata traced her fingers across the pulsing heat before dropping to her knees quickly. Supple lips parted slightly as her pink tongue darted out and lapped at his slit. Kiba feverishly gripped at the wall behind her at the insane warmth of her mouth surrounding him. She swirled her tounge across the base and took in as much as she could. His tip hit and slid across the back of her throat. Her pale hand wrapped around the remainder of the base and pumped in time with her sucking. One of kibas hands slid to her head and tightened in her hair as he fought the urge to fuck straight into her face.

"ahh...hina"

His moaning was cut short by a throaty whimper. Hinata had released his weeping memeber and was trailing kisses back up his body. There lips met again harsher and with more need. Kiba lapped up his own taste from her mouth and ground against her again. She laced her fingers in his hair and bit at his ear lobe.

"I...n-need you...ki-ba"

She stammered out through pants and gasps. He shoves her aggressively back into the wall, to far gone to make it to his matress. With one swift movement he has her panties off and is digging through his disposed pants for a condom. He kisses her affectionatly again and slides the laytex protectant on his rock hard penis grunting with slight difficulty. Grinning like the chashire cat once completly covored he runs his fingers down her tight stomach. He hikes on leg up against his red swollen side, grimacing at the pain. Hinata moved the other leg and wrapped herself around his waist and her arms around his neck securly. Kiba positioned himself at her entrance and pushed her small frame tighter against the wall.

"unn...kiba"

Hinata shouted as he entered her fully. He placed his hands on the wall around her head for extra support. Inuzuka started with a slow thrust into his love but at his late state of arousal soon began to move speratically. Hinata moved harshly into the wall behind her as he went in deeper and deeper.

"fuck!"

Kiba screamed, uncontrollably as he came hard into hinata's soft body. She reached an orgasmic high shortly after him and felt her body slide to the floor as he lost strength in his legs.

After a few moments of just breathing kiba picked her up and laid her sleeping body in his bed. He pulled out two clean pair of boxers and clothed himself in one. The jonin chuckled to himself as he walked over to the spent hyuga. She was still wearing her bra, they had been far to horny to worry about getting it off. She mumbled in her sleep as he put the other boxers on her. After locating a stray hairband she had left before he pulled her sweaty hair off of her pale skin and into a ponytail, knowing she hated to sleep with it loose.

"I love you Kiba-kun."

She wispered sleepily as he climbed in to bed with her. He rolled his almond eyes to look at her and smiled. He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest.

"hina?"

"hmmm"

He ran a finger through the ponytail then down her back gently.

"I got hurt fighting Neji and I didn't want to tell you. I was emberassed. " Hinata looked at him sleepily the confusion evident in her face.

"You said I was distant, that's why. I was sore from getting my ass kicked, and worried about the tattoo, I didn't want you to know."

Hinata laughed quietly. Before nuzzeling into his chest.

"I love you so much hina"

He whispered into her hair before kissing her scalp.

*** Hinata rolled over as the sun streamed into the bedroom. She splayed her hand out on the sheet next to her felt the warmth of Kiba. Slowly opening her eyes she fingered the tattoo on his side, it was still raised slightly but sue loved it nun the less. Pushing a stray hair behind her ear, she leaned in ad kissed him gently. A smirk grew on her lips as he kissed back, she new he wasn't asleep.

"nnn kibs what time is it"

She asked leaning into his open arms. He grimaced as me looked at his watch.

"uhh...noon"

Hinata nodded then shot up suddenly.

"shit! I was supposed to meet Ino an hour ago! She is going to kill me"

Kiba pulled the scramblig girl back to his sheet covored body and kissed her.

"just tell her something came up" (a/n I'm very sorry about that pun hehe)

He whispered running his tounge across her ear. Hinata giggled and kissed him back.

*** (somewhere in central konoha)

Ino looked at her watch it was 12:30 and Hinata was almost two hours late. Grinding her teeth in frustration she stood up angrily and headed to shikamaru's home.

"Fucking Hinata! Standing me up for sex! It can't be that good it fucking ki-"

the blond stopped mid sentence when she walked into Shika's house he was lazily watching tv scratching at a small dark flower inked into his skin on his defined chest. Three small letters were in the petal. Ino was sucked from her anger and into her lover. "oh hey Ino. Like it. It's not nearly as flashy as kiba's but hinata thought I should get it for you. It wasn't to troublsome." In the span of that sentence Ino was across the room and in his lap. Never would she doubt Hinata again. So what do y'all think. I don't usually do het but I had hina and kiba stuck in my head all week so there ya go. I threw in the little Ino and Shika just cause they never get any love. Review please. Love you guys. 


End file.
